Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes x Harry Potter Crossover
by Aragon365
Summary: This is not a story, but rather a story idea. The idea was originally made by Black Fang, who gave me permission to post this on my story page.


This idea was inspired and based on Child of the Storm and Ghosts of the Past and various requests for those stories.

I request that you take a look at the bulk of Norse Mythology for the Thor parts of the Marvel Universe. Here is everything I could find that makes up the works on Norse Mythology if you take up this challenge.

• Gesta Danorum  
• Half's Saga  
• Hrolf Kraki's Saga  
• Poetic Edda  
• Prose Edda  
• Ragnar Lodbrok and His Sons  
• The Saga of Arrow-Odd  
• The Saga of Hervor and Heidrek  
• "Sorli's Tale"  
• The Tale of Norna-Gest  
• Völsunga saga Nibelungenlied  
• Wayland the Smith  
• "Ynglinga Saga", the opening of Heimskringla

Now The Story is rated T and the Genre is Adventure/Family.

The Children of Thunder Part 1: The Stories beginning. First off take the Child of the Storm series and use it as a template and inspiration with Harry Potter being the son of Thor in the same manner as the Child of the Storm series story but you must implement elements of the Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow with Harry having a half sister in Torunn Thorsdóttir and but she was raised in Asgard with her parents. That would be awesome and would make for good drama between the siblings but they eventually reconcile and develop a sibling bond as strong as steel so they wont turn out like Thor and Loki's sibling relationship as Loki is still evil in this story. And the story takes place 2 years after the events of The Avengers Earths Mightiest Heroes from 2012 with the team as one solid group of friends but Harry is only 3 years into his Hogwarts education. Starting his third year to be precise.

The Children of Thunder crossover Part 2: The Children of the Aesir. Harry has to have all the powers from all the books and in the Child of the Storm and Ghosts of the Past(excluding his ties with the Phoenix Force in that story, you can do something else that is unique)with Norse Magic's like Gandr, Seidr, and the Norse Runes and eventually having all the powers of Thor added to his own after lifting his father's hammer during the stories final arc and having his own Hammer that is shaped like the one in the Marvel Ultimate Comics that Ultimate Thor has and learns Celtic Magic and Druidic Magic due to his British Heritage but grows to be his sister's equal in weapons. Also to make it fair Torunn Thorsdóttir has all the powers of Thor and Sif before they end up getting a power up. However Torunn Thorsdóttir has to gradually develop those powers and the same applies to her brother. No instant mastery for anyone! Everyone in the story has to train and work hard to master their new powers! Also seeing as Tolkien borrowed so much from Norse Mythology and so did Marvel Comics with Thor, I think it would be awesome that Harry obtains the powers and equipment of Talion from Middle Earth: Shadow of Mordor and Middle Earth: Shadow of War when you go for 100% completion in both of those games but with an Asgardian boost along with everything Harry Potter can do in the Books, And The Cursed Child Play and his new powers. Also you can use more ideas from Norse Mythology and some Video Game adaptations of the Norse Mythos. In fact take a look at the Valkyrie Profile Game series, Odin Sphere Leifthrasir with Harry and The Trio getting the weapons and skills of all the protagonists from Odin Sphere Leifthrasir at 100% Completion for their powers and maybe ideas for storylines for a later date with the same with Elder Scrolls Skyrim and Harry also ends up getting the Weapons, Abilities, and Equipment in the new God of War 2018 at 100% Completion. Obviously who gets what weapons and powers and abilities is up to you. That would be enough to make these kids their own kind of powerful and skilled enough in weapons, and hand to hand combat to back up their magic skills and give the kids respect amongst the Norse Gods after having to save the Nine Worlds of Norse Mythology.

The Children of Thunder Part 3: World Building and the Gods of Asgard.  
For Asgard it must be like a mixture of the MCU and Marvel Earth 616 and The Marvel Universe and the Harry Potter world is one universe, with elements from the comics to elements of the MCU and the Harry Potter storylines with Harry learning to embrace his Asgardian heritage and goes through the events of the books and some of the greatest Thor comic storylines, The greatest Avengers comic storylines and the events of the Harry Potter Books and the storylines from some of the Marvel Cinematic Universe Movies and some elements from Amalgam Comics and finally expand and resolve on plot points that were never fully realized on The Avengers: Earths Mightiest Heroes 2012. On Implementing the Amalgam Comics idea, see Thor: The Dark World with an Incursion style event. For the Incursion Style event the DC Universe met it's destruction and evil New Gods like Darkside and his court try to restore their universe by destroying this universe, along with the evil New Gods the good New Gods and the Source(which is just a sentient Cosmic Force in this story)were the only things to survive. All of the good New Gods eventually die in the battle to save the Asgardian Royal Family and all the Evil New Gods are eventually slain as well after the Royal Asgardians get a power up along with the strongest non royal Asgardians by offering up their powers to both the Royals and The Warriors Three along with The Source and the knowledge of their Magitech so their legacy can live on.

The House of Odin ends getting the Major New Gods powers and the Magitech of the New Gods and the rest of Asgardian Race gains access to the Magitech of the New Gods bumping themselves up. Thor ends up gaining the powers of Orion added to his own and Thor also eventually gains all the powers of all his incarnations from Marvel Comics and eventually his Marvel Ultimate counter part as well but Thor has always had all the ones from Earth 616. Odin ends obtaining the powers of High Father alongside his cannon ones from Earth 616 Marvel with all his comic book incarnations and the Odinforce is a fusion of both it's Marvel Ultimate Universe, Avengers 2012, and Marvel Comics Earth 616 incarnations with it being born from the Sacrifice of Villi and Ve Odin's two brothers to save Odin as well as to best Surtur, and becoming the life force of Asgard as well as The Odinforce being able to be passed down. After the Twilight of The New Gods event the Source ends up permanently merging with the Odinforce. Frigga now has the abilities of Bekka and again all the powers of the Marvel Earth 616 comics with the powers of Beautiful Dreamer. Loki Laufeyson has all the powers of all his Marvel Comics incarnations powers and gains the abilities of Steppenwolff and D'sadd. Sif gains the abilities of Big Barda along with her cannon ones, and the Royal Families' Associates end up gaining the powers of the rest of the major New Gods and the Source which in this story is just a cosmic force which Odin claims for himself and Asgard which is permanently fused with the Odin Force with the rest of the Asgardians getting the Magitech and the non major New Gods powers. This would be awesome as it shows how dangerous Thanos and Surtur are to the universe that the Gods need a power up. Thanos after Darksied's death gets the corpse of Darksied and the technology of Brainiac which was used to bring the New Gods to the Marvel Universe.

The Children of Thunder Part 4: The Earths Superheroes, Super villains, and their powers. The other Superheroes from the MCU and Fox TV and their Movie series must also appear and be allies to Harry and the Avengers with all their cannon powers from across the Marvel Comic book franchise but have their Marvel 616 main powers first with the abilities in the Marvel films. To strengthen the Avengers they end up gaining more of their powers from the mainstream comics and some of the weaknesses to balance them out including retcons and former powers and other powers from Marvel's alternate continuities such as the Marvel Ultimate Universe but their Cannon backstories are all from the Marvel Earth 616 continuity. The same power up principle applies to the Super Villains and Voldemort.

Voldemort not only needs to keep all his cannon powers from all the books but also has to transform himself into a true nightmare. Voldemort has to incorporate the powers of a Vampire, Bogart, and Dementor, along with learning other Dark Magic's such as Voldemort learning Demonology, Necromancy, Norse Magic, Celtic Magic, Dark Greco/Roman Magic, and gain the powers of the Dark Creatures that he pit's against Harry in cannon to bump himself up the food chain and become the monster the Wizarding World sees him as and a legitimate threat. Voldemort should have the venom of the Basilisk as his blood and in his teeth which can kill most people in a single bite, the killing gaze of the eyes of the Basilisk which he can turn on and off, drain the blood, souls, and all emotion and happiness of his victims like a Dementor and Vampire to power himself up and recover from injuries, and to restore his magic. Voldemort also now has the strength and magic resistance of a HP Troll and HP Giant. Voldemort can also take the form of what his opponent fears most like a Boggart and draws strength from fear, and like a snake he can shed off his old body to restore himself at his best but only with intense concentration so it is useless in a fight. Voldemort now also has a healing factor and can also regenerate his body without outside help such as limbs, bones, and vital organs but it takes time and if you include Voldemort's Horcruxes he will not be able to die unless those are destroyed. Voldemort when he get's the Elder Wand should also learn to use dark matter, and gain ESP and Telepathy and learn dark voodoo(see Doctor Facilie from Disney's version of The Princess and the Frog)and grows stronger the more death he deals as well as the more important the people he kills are, and the more fear their is in the world. Voldemort must become a humanoid abomination who is the symbolic devil to Harry's savior and the nightmare of the Wizarding World!

The Children of Thunder Part 5: Parings. Harry has to hook up with either Ginny Weasley, Fleur Delacour, or Hermione Granger. If Harry hooks up with Ginny than Ron Weasley gets with Hermoine just like cannon. If Harry gets with Hermione, Ron gets with Fleur, Torunn Thorsdóttir can hook up with Neville Longbottom after he takes a level in badass. Thor is obviously with Sif but had a bit of a fall out with Sif until they got back together later hence why he had a thing for Jane Foster. Hawkeye gets with Black Widow, Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne get back together after they resolve their problems, Tony Stark and Pepper Pots get together and Carol Danvers get's with James Rhodey.

The Children of Thunder Part 6: Character Portrayals and Development. No Bashing, Gender Bending, Changing Sexualities, or making them out as paragons or renegades or something they are not! That is the cardinal rule! All of the Characters in the story are as cannon like as possible under these circumstances and both series cast must develop in a believable way that fits them for the better! But both series casts must gradually evolve when they end up dealing with the others setting.

The Children of Thunder Part 7: Ending. Their must be a Happy ending! But to be clear the series finale has to take place at the end of Harry Potter's school years and the Avengers Infinity War comic series to tie everything up with the future of earth being bright as Harry Potter and Torunn Thorsdóttir and The Avengers and their associates working to bridge the Muggle and Magical Worlds to build a greater future for both worlds which they succeed at doing. Making Earth a much better and brighter place to live.


End file.
